Izuru Kamukura
Summary Izuru Kamukura is the subject of the Hope Cultivation Program, gaining all talents known to Humanity. In conclusion, he has become really overpowered. However, the procedure involved massive modifications to his brain that nearly drove him to insanity before he was lobotomized, effectively banishing his feelings, memories, hobbies, and his very identity to the darkest recesses of his mind. Making him a person that he is now, one without any motivations and lost his heart, metaphorically. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C physically, possibly Low 7-C, likely higher, even higher with his luck. Varies from 9-B, up to 7-B with varying explosives. Unknown, possibly High 6-C with the Neo World Program | Unknown, possibly High 8-C. 7-C, up to 7-B with nuclear weaponry. Possibly High 6-C Name: Izuru Kamukura Origin: Danganronpa Gender: Male. Age: 22 Classification: Human, Ultimate Hope Attack Potency: At least Large Building level physically (Was able to stomp Mukuro Ikusaba with one hand, who has fought 100 Monokumas), possibly Small Town level, likely higher (Defeated 41+ battleships with ease and casually, calling them "boring", but we don't know what kind of battleships were those), even higher with his luck. Varies from Wall level, up to City level (With varying explosives and technology. Has nuclear weaponry at his disposal). Unknown, possibly Large Island level (In the Neo World Program, he has nigh-absolute control within its space) | Unknown, possibly Large Building level (Was confident and possibly able to effortlessly defeat Sakura Oogami in Ultimate Talent Development Plan). Town level, up to City level with nuclear weaponry. Possibly Large Island level (Should still be capable of creating the Neo World Program) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: At least Supersonic+ physically, up to at least Hypersonic+ with flight speed with Monokuma Units | At least Supersonic+ physically, up to at least Hypersonic+ with flight speed Reaction Speed: At least Supersonic+ | At least Supersonic+ Combat Speed: At least Supersonic+ | At least Supersonic+ Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (Far superior to Monokuma Units, which are capable of lifting a van), likely higher Striking Strength: At least Large Building level, at most Small Town level, likely higher, even higher with luck Durability: At least Large Building level, at most Small Town level, likely higher, even higher with luck. Unknown with Neo World Program | Unknown, possibly Large Building level |-|Main Storyline= - Various Equipment and Technology= Powers and Abilities: Healing (With Super Healing Medication from Seiko Kimura and some medicines as the Ultimate Nurse), Is capable of increasing one's strength using strength enhancers, Possible Poison Manipulation (Should have the supposed skills to be able to recreate the NG Code Poisons and the device itself, where attempting to remove or destroy the device results to an injecting of the NG Code Poisons to the target) and has access to chemicals that can harm people by just the chemicals touching their skin, Has access to fireworks as the Ultimate Pyrotechnician and some various explosives, He is able to breathe fire as the Ultimate Street Performer with street magic, Status Effect Inducement (With sensory tricks by using sounds to control the viewer's focus and eventually brainwashing the target in the process or possibly stopping and distracting the opponent's movements or or by causing illusions and hallucinations to stop the movement of the target, as the Ultimate Animator), Paralysis Inducement (As the Ultimate Nurse or the Ultimate Pharmacist, he is capable of using poisons that can paralyze or laxatives that can incapacitate or weaken the person that consumed the laxatives) or (As the Ultimate Nurse, he can use a giant syringe in combat that makes enemies lose consciousness or fall asleep if stabbed with it), Perception Manipulation (Can produce fireworks that will eventually lead to stopping the targets or brainwashing them temporarily) or (as the Ultimate Animator, the videos he makes can cause negative or despair inducing hallucinations if he intended to by using sensory tricks to manipulate a person's brain and will eventually brainwash or make the target commit suicide), Plant Manipulation (As the Ultimate Botanist, can create a "Monokuma Flower", a giant flower that eats paper, plastic and even people, though this requires preparation), Flight and Spaceflight (Has Monokuma units that are capable of flying to the space), Can also use several types of "Word Bullets" with the Hacking Gun, including: Energy Projection (Via the BREAK bullet), Fire Manipulation (Via the BURN bullet), Electricity Manipulation (Via the PARALYZE bullet), Shockwave Generation (Via the KNOCKBACK bullet), Technology Manipulation (Via the MOVE bullet), Light Manipulation (Via the DETECT bullet), Size Manipulation (As the Ultimate Pharmacist, he is capable of creating an antagonist that is even capable of changing sizes of an animal), Air Manipulation (Capable of cleansing the air with an air purifier) Resistances to: Disease Manipulation (As the Ultimate Pharmacist and Nurse, he should be knowledgeable and capable of creating anti-bodies, vaccines and medicines to counter diseases) and Poison Manipulation (Is capable of creating an antidote for a poison, an antidote named Cure W) - Neo World Program= Powers and Abilities: All previous abilities, Has nigh-absolute control inside the Neo World Program and can manipulate everything in its space at will, a virtual reality that contains several islands, seas that goes on for hours and still see nothing according to Nekomaru Nidai when he tried to swim on it to look for escape routes and as well as the outer space, and with this control he is capable of: Making an empty black space with a door, that when entered, suddenly transports the target inside a room that is on a tropical island and can add rules inside of the Neo World Program which needs to be followed, he can also make it so that the rules cannot be removed and the punishment for not following the rules may vary according to the rules, breaking the rules lead to death and/or execution and/or by frying the brain with intense trauma. Can also shoot npcs and assumingly users as well with seemingly invisible bullets using his hands and possibly has a homing bullet after the aim assist has already picked its target, Can teleport inside the program which assumes he can teleport in every space that belongs to the Neo World Program like Monokuma does in the program, Mind Manipulation and a degree of Memory Manipulation (The door was able to tempt Class 77 to enter the door and suddenly made them forgot how they entered the room. The Neo World Program is also supposed to undo trauma sustained in the real world and can undo the brainwashing of people), Capable of creating an avatar that specializes in performing psychodives to eliminate the mental instability of the users in side the program and can duplicate himself through other gadgets and appliances by uploading his AI or Alter Ego (And this is still possible to do this to the program while he is outside the program), and all of this being done with high level Data Manipulation, Immortality (Type 6; Can reproduce resurrection inside the program by uploading his AI to an avatar), Was able to resurrect his classmates after they had already died in the Neo World Program, possible Transformation (Possibly has or can attain this ability as he is the one that made it possible for Monokuma to transform into AI Junko), possibly Magic, Flight, Energy Projection, Weapon Creation and Transmutation from Usami (He has the same talents of the creators of the Neo World Program that has made it possible for Monomi to use these abilities) }} |-|Other Medias= - Equipment= All previous abilities from the equipment of the Original Saga, Explosion Manipulation (Has various explosive technologies), Air Manipulation (Capable of polluting the air with all of the equipment he has), With his Affluent Progeny assets: He should be capable of, Poison Manipulation, possibly Homing Attack, and Radiation (With nuclear weaponry), Weapon Mastery (Has endless arsenal of weapons, may it be military weapons, swords and etc) }} - Ultimate Talent Development Plan= Powers and Abilities: All previous abilities from the Original Saga, Martial Arts (Knows several or all martial arts known to humanity, including Aikido) Weapon Mastery (Capable of using weapons related that assassins would use), Stealth Mastery, Can analyze everything about a future someone would experience (Should also be able to carry autopsies on dead bodies as the Ultimate Detective). Supernatural Luck possibly to a much greater extent, Has all talents known for singing, playing instruments like piano, writing lyrics, music, several sports like basketball, table tennis and soccer, gaming, martial arts, psychology, negotiation, observation, and other talents related to conversation, Can sense talents (Knew Sakura Ogami's talent despite not knowing her before and knew that Genocider Syo is a Murderous Fiend Personality), Pseudo-Teleportation (Capable of using the Shukuchi Method from Ryoma), Empathic Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Should be able to do the brainwashings and manipulations that Angie is capable of), Technology Manipulation (Should be capable of inventing ideas. Should also be able to make modifications to K1-B0), Power Mimicry (Should be able to cosplay and mimic people's habits and techniques. Possibly gain their talents, which is not certain), Pseudo-Magic (Should be capable of mimicking magic, but unknown if usable in combat) Resistances to: Empathic Manipulation Saw through Angie Yonaga's brainwashing and was able to analyze how she manipulates people into doing her bidding, and possibly Mind Manipulation (Should just be able to resist Angie's artworks, which are capable of affecting a viewer's mind) }} Stamina: Extremely High (Has all athletic talents known in humanity and should have an even higher stamina than Genocider Syo) Range: Standard melee range normally and slightly higher by using sharp and long fingernails in combat, by throwing scalpels or sharp weapons, hundreds of meters by using weapons such as sniper rifle, bows or rocket launchers and other firearms, possibly few kilometers as the Ultimate Marksman, possibly even higher as the Ultimate Weather Forecaster as he should be able to account the factors that may affect his maximum effective distance when shooting with a sniper rifle, possibly moreover by extreme luck as it can work with him, specially when shooting Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. He obtained every single Ultimate talent in the world, turning extraordinarily gifted in every parameter related to talents known in Humanity. Experienced in all sorts of combat, hand-to-hand or through weapons. Capable of accurately predicting the future with his superhuman-thinking and has knowledge of every top-secret information in the Danganronpa Universe, and any information he does not know can possibly be gained by just glancing at an object or person he does not know yet. Should have complex knowledge and understanding of physics and its laws. This same degree of intelligence is portrayed in other form of medias. Weaknesses: His sheer talent and the effects of his lobotomy have left Izuru apathetic to the events of the world around him, rarely making an attack unless his opponent moves first Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ultimate Hope:' As the subject of the Hope Cultivation Project, Izuru Kamukura (and later Hajime Hinata) gained every talent that had ever been researched by Hope's Peak Academy, only to a significantly greater degree. **'Ultimate Adventurer:' The talent of Rantaro Amami, Izuru is an exceptionally talented Adventurer. Fitting his talent, he knows how to sail a boat. He instantly learns about everything in whatever country he is currently visiting, including the language, the local tourist attractions as well as the dangers. He is also immune to extreme temperatures as he has this talent. **'Ultimate Affluent Progeny:' Byakuya Togami's Talent, Izuru is extremely skilled at ruling factions and groups. He has ruled the Earth and eventually the real life as well. As a powerful and wealthy student, he should be able to rival Byakuya that has made millions in a day with ease. Both also should have or be able to have access to nuclear weapons. **'Ultimate Aikido Master:' Tenko Chabashira's Talent, Izuru has mastered the arts of Aikido and even the arts of Neo-Aikido as well, a more aggressive martial arts and has many offensive techniques. Izuru should be able to perform this martial arts flawlessly and even on a higher level. **'Ultimate Animator:' Ryota Mitarai's talent, Izuru possesses immense knowledge and skills in animation. He holds the ability to brainwash or manipulate people's memories with this talent. However, Ryota's Hope Video is imperfect as it requires prolonged exposure to completely brainwash them, but Izuru's would presumably be stronger. **'Ultimate Analyst:' Junko Enoshima's Talent, Izuru is able to read and analyze anything virtually instantaneously, being able to determine the personality, abilities, thoughts, and history of his foes with a mere glance. As such, he is able to predict virtually anything that comes his way. **'Ultimate Anthropologist:' Korekiyo Shinguji's Talent, as Izuru has this talent, he should be experienced and possibly has mastered the practice of anthropology and should have knowledge of every folklores to exist. **'Ultimate Artist:' Angie Yonaga's Talent, Izuru is a skilled artist, like Angie, being able to make sculptures and wax statues from near perfection to flawless. Like Angie, his statues and sculptures can brainwash others to do what Izuru wants. **'Ultimate Assassin:' The talent of Maki Harukawa, Izuru, being a master assassin, he is a good assassin and is highly proficient on weapons. **'Ultimate Astronaut:' Kaito Momota's Talent, Izuru knows everything about spaceships, astronauts and has vast knowledge about space. **'Ultimate Baseball Star:' Leon Kuwata's Talent, Izuru is a baseball expert, which allows Izuru to be able to hit a small target 30 feet away by just throwing a ball when even restricted by obstacles. **'Ultimate Blacksmith:' Sonosuke Izayoi's Talent, Izuru can forge basically any blade upon request as he is skilled at developing and using different weapons. **'Ultimate Biker Gang Leader:' Mondo Owada's Talent, as a flawless Biker Gang Leader, Izuru possesses several skills related to this talent including physical strength, endurance, motorcycle knowledge and leadership. **'Ultimate Bodyguard:' "Isshiki Madarai's" Talent, Izuru is an exceptionally skilled bodyguard, being able to guard people like wealthy people, high-ranking public officials, and celebrities from danger without flaws. **'Ultimate Botanist:' Santa Shikiba's Talent, as an expert Botanist, Izuru knows all about this field and its fields' researches. **'Ultimate Boxer:' The talent of Juzo Sakakura, Izuru possesses immense boxing skills and knowledge, being able to do any kind of boxing stance and strategies. **'Ultimate Breeder:' Gundham Tanaka's Talent, Izuru is extremely good at taking care and treating animals or species the right way. He can also talk and communicate to animals. **'Ultimate Child Caregiver:' Maki Harukawa's Talent, Izuru is very skilled at taking care of others to the point where the kids are naturally attracted to Izuru even if Izuru is himself doesn't like kids or not. **'Ultimate Clairvoyant:' Yasuhiro Hagakure's Talent, which allows Izuru is able to directly predict the future. However, Hagakure only had a thirty percent chance of success, but Izuru's would presumably be higher. **'Ultimate Confectioner:' Ruruka Ando's Talent, he is exceptionally skilled at creating candies and other sweets as Izuru is a perfect cook. As he has the ability to brainwash others when his candies are consumed, the victim will follow his orders without question. **'Ultimate Cook:' Teruteru Hanamura's Talent, as already stated, Izuru is a perfect cook. He has the capability of creating dishes that greatly dwarfs the high class chefs or top chefs in the world. **'Ultimate Cosplayer:' The talent of Tsumugi Shirogane, just like Tsumugi, he is able to replicate characters easily but he's on a different level and without a flaw, as he is able to cosplay people in real life without getting "Cospox". **'Ultimate Detective:' The talent of Kyoko Kirigiri, Izuru is an extremely skilled detective and should be able to solve mysteries with little to no clues, that even Junko Enoshima knew that if he were ever motivated enough to try despite the fact that her meticulous plans had rapidly plunged the entire world into despair, he could still easily defeat her, possibly due to this talent being one of the main factors along with the Ultimate Analyst, as Kyoko was considered to be a threat to her plans and had to make her forget her own Ultimate/Talent in the first game. **'Ultimate Entomologist:' The talent of Gonta Gokuhara, as an Entomologist, Izuru possesses incredible amount of knowledge about insects. Izuru can also see microscopic objects or microscopic insects due to his enhanced eyesight, can communicate with insects and control them at will. **'Ultimate Farmer:' Daisaku Bandai's Talent, Izuru is a flawless farmer, being able to create and produce food enough to feed a thousand people per day. He also has perfect knowledge and research of the best crops to plant in a certain climate. **'Ultimate Gambler:' Celestia Lundenberg's Talent, as a skilled gambler, he should be on a par or better than Celestia. For instance, Celestia won a Shogi Tournament without really knowing how the game works (though she claims this was due to her luck she was born with, even though her poker-face helped and was a factor), and also has amassed over ten million dollars at some point. **'Ultimate Gamer:' The talent of Chiaki Nanami, Izuru is able to play games flawlessly as he has this talent, he will definitely win a game no matter how impossible it is. He is also extraordinary at making strategies in a game. **'Ultimate Gymnast:' Akane Owari's Talent, as a skilled Gymnast, Izuru has enhanced body build, strength, agility, and endurance. **'Ultimate Housekeeper:' Chisa Yukizome's Talent, Izuru is able to clean every places without effort as he likes everything clean and pleasant. Due to this talent, it is implied that he is capable of being a good housewife or a househusband, whatever you want his gender to be, as his gender is a little bit questionable. **'Ultimate Impostor:' Izuru is able to use the data he analyzes from those around him to flawlessly replicate their personality and voice. The original impostor's skills were such that despite the blatantly different build between him and the actual Byakuya Togami, no one around them could believe that the impostor wasn't the actual Togami. In addition, they also seemed to be able to quickly replicate one's clothes, hairstyle, and skills, as they mimicked Munakata's swordsmanship to fight alongside him in combat. As Ultimate Hope, Izuru's abilities should be even greater than the original impostor's. **'Ultimate Inventor:' Miu Iruma's Talent, Izuru is the best inventor known to Earth, as he has the perfect information of invention researches and he has perfect knowledge of every invention known to humanity, which makes him an exceptional supergenius. **'Ultimate Lucky Student:' Nagito Komaeda's Talent, Izuru possesses incredible amounts of good luck, instantly turning most events in his favor. For instance, when Nagito attempted to shoot Izuru, the gun jammed despite being completely functional moments prior as well as Nagito's own luck. In another fight Nagito had with Izuru, the former was able to completely bring down an entire building by knocking out all of he restraining bolts and nuts simply by throwing a ball, but Izuru was completely unharmed due to his own luck. **'Ultimate Magician:' Himiko Yumeno's Talent, Izuru possesses the capability to use magic or magic tricks, for instance, making you disappear from existence. Unlike Yumeno, his magic is not fake but is the real deal. **'Ultimate Maid:' Kirumi Tojo's Talent, Izuru has the capability to service you and pleasure you. **'Ultimate Martial Artist:' The talent of Sakura Ogami, Izuru is a master of every martial art known to man, being able to flawlessly utilize any number of martial arts at once to create a mixed martial arts style that went undefeated for over 400 victories and even overwhelmed Mukuro Ikusaba's talents as the Ultimate Soldier in Danganronpa IF. As Ultimate Hope, Izuru's skill should be even greater. Izuru should also possess the talents of the other martial artists to have attended Hope's Peak Academy, including the Ultimate Boxer, Ultimate Wrestler, and Ultimate Aikido Master. **'Ultimate Make-Up Artist:' Izuru is able to use make-ups flawlessly, as such, rivals the holder of the talent who was able to make a dead body look like Naegi Makoto. In conclusion, he's just really good at using or applying make-ups. **'Ultimate Mechanic:' Kazuichi Soda's Talent, Izuru is a skilled inventor and a genius mechanic. One of the most successful creations of Kazuichi was his enormous Monokuma robot, which was able to rampage through cities and buildings with ease, Izuru should be able to perform better than what Kazuichi can do. **'Ultimate Moral Compass:' Kiyotaka Ishimaru's Talent, Izuru is capable of following and fortifying the idea of morality and duty. **'Ultimate Murderous Fiend:' Genocider Sho's Talent, as a professional murderer, Izuru has the potential to kill a lot of people in a unique fashion without getting caught. **'Ultimate Musician:' Ibuki Mioda's Talent, Izuru is a very talented musician. As a talented musician, he can do anything related to music. Singing, playing instruments, writing lyrics and musics. Ibuki, a talented musician, was able to memorize the order of people that spoke in a power outage where people can't see and also managed to memorize what they've said with 100% accuracy, he should technically have these abilities as he has the same talent as Ibuki. **'Ultimate Neurologist:' The talent of Yasuke Matsuda, Yasuke has a broad knowledge and understanding of human psychology and the complexities of the human brain. It's also safe to assume that his medical knowledge also covers variety of other medical specialties as well, not just limited to neurology, Izuru's skills on this field would presumably be higher than Yasuke himself. **'Ultimate Nurse:' Mikan Tsumiki's Talent, Izuru has immense medical knowledge proves to be useful in murders or an urgent situation where someone is severely injured. As far as we know, he is hinted to have the knowledge of the cure for cancers, as he knows every researches that existed in this planet. **'Ultimate Pharmacist:' Seiko Kimura's Talent, Izuru's skills let him find new uses and purposes for the currently and already existing medicines due to claiming to know all possible research, he has the capability to create medicine concoctions like strength enhancers and super healing medication without being overdosed or giving side effects to the drinker. **'Ultimate Photographer:' The talent of Mahiru Koizumi, Izuru is flawless at taking photos or forging photos. Their quality is to the point where the latest and highest specs and technology fails to capture the full quality of his photos. He also has a photographic memory as he has this talent, which results to him not needing a camera. **'Ultimate Physicist:' Izuru has immense knowledge and understanding in the field of physics, he is able to calculate projectile trajectories in under a second and has likely the knowledge of all research in physics and time by time, he is learning brand new things in physics which would probably cause revolution to the planet itself if revealed. **'Ultimate Pianist:' Kaede Akamatsu's Talent, Izuru can play piano perfectly, not just the piano, everything related to music, he can do perfectly. Kaede, however, commented on his only one flaw, which was, missing a heart, not literally. **'Ultimate Pop Sensation:' Sayaka Maizono's Talent, Izuru is an expert idol and actor, and has the ability to act fluently that anyone would instantly believe his acting. **'Ultimate Prince/ss:' Sonia Nevermind's Talent, Izuru possess superhuman charisma that allows him to command people with whatever he wants. Also, as the Ultimate Hope, Izuru's version of this talent should be leagues above that of Sonia. **'Ultimate Programmer:' Chihiro Fujisaki Talent, as an expert programmer, Izuru can create artificial intelligence programs that are extremely sophisticated, to the degree where the AI can implant someone's memories into another AI form, just like what Chihiro's Alter Ego did, by using his programming and memories of the Real Chiaki, it has managed to create AI Chiaki. Izuru should be equal or better than Chihiro in terms of programming, as shown that he was able to fix the mental instabilities of his friends inside the Neo World Program by creating an Artificial Intelligence called the World Destroyer. **'Ultimate Pyrotechnician:' The talent of Ted Chikatilo, Izuru is very skilled at explosives and fireworks. His fireworks can brainwash other people when he uses specific fireworks/explosions that makes victims unable to not look away. **'Ultimate Robot:' K1-B0's Talent, Similar to a Robot, though almost borderline not a robot, due to the vessel being a human, it has been shown that his brain was modified to have no purpose in life so that he'll obey help requests and commands from Hope's Peak Academy as he has nothing else to do. Similar to a robot but no AI programming. **'Ultimate Secret Agent:' Yuuto Kamishiro's Talent, Izuru is able to completely mask his presence to the point of being completely imperceptible, being able to watch the murders of his classmates while standing right next to them without being seen, heard, smelled, or otherwise noticed. **'Ultimate Secretary:' Shinobu Togami's Talent, as the Ultimate Secretary, Izuru is naturally perfect at organizing and retrieving papers and data. He also has an auto-updating encyclopedia on his brain as that's how his brain was modified in the Izuru Kamukura Project. **'Ultimate Soldier:' Mukuro Ikusaba's Talent, Izuru possesses every skill related to combat and has mastered them to the point of gaining inhuman levels of strength, speed, and endurance, allowing him to wade through gunfire without taking a scratch and disarm a group of armed soldiers (who were formerly known as Ultimate Talents in their own right) with ease. **'Ultimate Student Council President:' Kyosuke Munakata and Sōshun Murasame's Talent, Izuru, as an excellent leader, he possesses great leaderships skills, to the point where, people in his presence alone, will revere him as their master or their leader. **'Ultimate Supreme Leader:' Kokichi Oma's Talent, as previously said, he is an excellent leader, amassing over millions of worshippers and members. He doesn't need an organization unlike Kokichi though, as he's too bored to do that. (Though, Kokichi's organization is very small, smaller than you think, as it is only composed of eleven pranksters, including himself) **'Ultimate Survivor:' Rantaro Amami's Talent, Izuru has gained the title of Ultimate Survivor due to the fact that Izuru survived a killing game without even doing anything. **'Ultimate Swimming Pro:' Aoi Asahina's Talent, Izuru can swim faster than everyone, and will always have the world record, as the Ultimate Swimming Pro. Even if someone creates a new swimming record, he'll instantly surpass it. **'Ultimate Swordsman:' Peko Pekoyama's Talent, Izuru is able to use a sword to an extent where it could be better than Peko's swordstyle. Peko could contend with Mukuro, a person that can battle with a lot of fighters at once, albeit the latter, Mukuro, was only using a knife and still managed to somehow be almost equal with Peko. **'Ultimate Team Manager:' Nekomaru Nidai's Talent, as the Ultimate Team Manager, Izuru is extremely good at managing a team or coaching. As many athletes become top-notch and set new records under his help and guidance. **'Ultimate Tennis Pro:' Ryoma Hoshi's Talent, Izuru is skilled at playing Tennis, being able to use the Shukuchi Method, a type of rapid movement that takes advantage of the opponent's blind spot. His skills are also to the point where he could kill someone by just a normal ball throw. **'Ultimate Therapist:' Miaya Gekkogahara's Talent, this talent allows Izuru to analyze physicological problems in people. He used this talent with combination of others to revive his classmates from the Neo World Program. **'Ultimate Traditional Dancer:' He's good at dancing to the point, if he dances for you, you'll fall in love and spontaneously explode. Effective against every unsuspecting enemies! **'Ultimate Wrestler:' The Great Gozu's Talent, Izuru knows everything about wrestling, and is a master wrestler. **'Ultimate Writing Prodigy:' Toko Fukawa's Talent, he can write stories at perfection or near perfection, unlike these pathetic, boring and predictable humans that only knows how to write cliche stories over and over! **'Ultimate Yakuza:' Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu's Talent, as the Ultimate Yakuza, Izuru knows about how to organize gang and mafias, scaring everyone with only his presence. Note #1: All of the stated equipment under the Standard Equipment requires preparation time or an OP of a thread can state which items he can have with him. Note #2: The Neo World Program, on default, starts with no rules due to system shutdown. And in his Neo World Program key, he is both capable of staying inside or outside the program, and can still interact with the program regardless. Note #3: There are abilities that he seem to have which sometimes contradict the storyline, which is for the Other Medias key. If those abilities were also added to Izuru Kamukura. Key: Izuru Kamukura | Other Medias Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Danganronpa Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon User Category:Weapon Masters Category:Spear Users Category:Plant Users Category:Madness Users Category:Space Users Category:Flight Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Healing Users Category:Empathic Users Category:Memory Users Category:Human Characters Category:Creation Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Variable Tier Category:Unknown Tier Category:Concepts Users Category:Shapeshifting Users Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Time Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Acid Users Category:Geniuses Category:Superhumans